Palace Hours
by cynical-destiny
Summary: Prince Tamaki and Haruhi is engaged upon an old agreement from their grandparents, now Haruhi is the crowned princess of Japan...
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic… Please go easy on me

Prologue

50 years ago

"You know, Fujioka, I really am grateful for your efforts and for saving my life, what would you like as a reward?" Emperor Suoh asked.

"Your highness, it's my duty as the general to serve you and to put your life before mine." General Fujioka replied.

"Well, then General, here's a suggestion what if I engage your grandchild and my grandchild for a marriage in the future?"

"Your highness it's a great honor, but I'm not sure if I deserve this."

"Iie, iie, of course you do, Fujioka and I will give you this ring as a sign of promise."

Emperor Suoh handed dark blue box embroidered with silver flowers.

"Your highness…"

"I'll definitely keep my promise Fujioka, I bet on Mt. Fuji."

Okay, so, the Emperor is Tamaki's grandfather and General Fujioka is the grandfather of Haruhi, this is of course set in this time period, but Japan is still an Empire…

RR everybody!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for updating so late and thank you for your support:

**LilliumKiss**

**Z.Brite **

**smlotrfan**

That really motivated me to update and two people have added me in their alert list…

Now for the story…

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran High, but Bisco Hatori already owns it…**

Haruhi's POV

Today was my grandfather's funeral, even right before his death, he said something about me being the crowned princess of Japan. He used to tell me all these stories about him saving the life of late emperor Suoh's life, and he wanted his grandchild to be engaged to me. Mother used to say that he was an old man and it was normal for them to say abnormal things.

I look at the tombstone clutching the faded jewelry box. The box was old and its intricate design is wearing off.

_Should I open it?_

Hesitantly I open the box and see a golden ring.

_So that was what it was in here all along._

I smile at the gravestone.

"Thank you Oji-san!" I shouted at the sky, and somehow, I thought I saw my grandfather smiling at me.

* * *

"Haruhiiiii!" This voice belonged to none other than Tamaki himself.

"I feel deep pain for your Oji-san, but I'm sure he went to a great place because he is, after all your grandfather."

Ever since Haruhi found out that he was the heir to the throne, he has been acting extra special and commoner-like. Although Haruhi found this annoying, Tamaki thought that Haruhi would be burdened to get closer to him if he was the heir.

"Tamaki-kun, is it true that you are engaged?" One of Tamaki's guest asked.

"Hai, sad to say but I was engaged before my birth, but I want to go for forbidden love just for you, hime."

"Kyaaaa!" The girls screamed.

"Eh?" Haruhi was puzzled, although he was the heir she never expected her sempai to be engaged.

"Yes, indeed Haruhi, he is engaged, when I found out that he was the heir, I did some research." Kyouya answered without taking his eyes off the monitor.

* * *

Haruhi was walking home from the mart, she smiled because she able to get a great discount on some of the merchandise.

"Sumimasai." Haruhi said to the men in suits. "Must be dad's guests." She muttered under her breath.

"Ah, Haruhi I have something to tell you…"

Ranka was hopelessly cut off by one of the men.

"Haruhi-hime, we've come to pick you up."

Here's a cliffie, but the chapter was pretty long so hopefully it's okay, and remember to review so I would be motivated to add more…

Thank you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, sorry for the delay, because this week was my exam week and sorry for making you guys wait too long, so please thanks to those who reviewed:

**Smlotrfan**

**Yonia8**

**Jenstar0009**

**Frost Merry Darkness Lover**

Blue-Straws 

Please remember that your reviews are my batteries to work my brain, so the more reviews, the more I'll move my lazy fingers to complete this story, oh, well, here's the chapter…

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Bisco Hatori, not even related to her, haven't even met her so, I definitely don't own it…

* * *

Chapter 3

"Haruhi-hime, we've come to pick you up."

Straight after that remark, two men lead Haruhi (perhaps drag is a better word) to the limo marked with the Suoh family emblem.

"Ano," Haruhi tried to ask, but the two men simply ignored her, until they arrived to a huge white mansion.

"This is our stop, please make your self at home." The two men bowed and left Haruhi gazing at the big mansion. It looked modern yet there were some traces medieval theme to it.

"Ha-Ru-Hiiii!" Tamaki ran down the stairs and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Senpai, please, I'm suffocating." But, nonetheless, Haruhi never even noticed herself that she was blushing.

"Gomen, Haruhi, so, what do you think of this, it's quite small, because this isn't the main mansion, but worry not my sweet daughter, we will be moving into the big palace after out marriage!" Tamaki, smiled and ushered her in.

"But, senpai, this mansion is huge."

_Damn you rich bastards_, Haruhi muttered under her breath hoping Tamaki wouldn't hear her.

"Haruhi, here's your room." After climbing, who-knows how-many flights of stairs, Haruhi saw her room and realized…

"Senpai, this room's fit for a five year old." She discovered a pink room filled with hearts and stuffed toys.

"Ha, Haruhi, you don't like it, I designed it by myself." Tamaki, ran to his infamous corner of woe.

_I better stop doing this._

"Iie, Senpai, it's seems nice and sweet." She flashed her Rookie smile.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki blushed uncontrollably, his face was competing with one of the heart colored cushions in Haruhi's room.

"Well, change your clothes, you will be informed when your dinner is ready." Tamaki slowly backed out.

Haruhi explored her room, it was filled with hearts and bunnies, and even pictures of Tamaki and her.

_When the heck did he take these_

Then, she paused to see a picture of a blonde woman. She had flowing blonde curls and had the purple eyes, just like Tamaki.

_Who can this be?_

She thought it could be his mom, or even his girlfriend. But whenever she thought that it was his girlfriend, she felt empty inside.

He was a millionaire, popular and even the heir to the throne, but, why is she, Haruhi Fujioka engaged to him?

She shook her head and opened her closet, it was filled with dresses, she sighed. But ended up choosing a modest light pink dress, that had short puffy sleeves and laced collar.

She walked towards the dining room. She saw Tamaki in a white tuxedo.

"I'll be your escort today, Haruhi." Then, Tamaki gently handed her a rose and held her hands for the rest of the flight of stairs.

She blushed, and Tamaki smiled at her.

Yes, she was happy, he seemed to be happy too.

What can possibly go wrong at this moment…

* * *

Yes, sad to say things can go horribly wrong… Sad to say, but that's how life is but it will still end up great, guys don't forget to review and although this chapter didn't have much fluff but the next chapter will, so, don't for get to review, okay?

Thank you guys!


End file.
